Poison
by Asrial
Summary: Comme tous les poissons avant lui, Aphrodite doit faire face à son plus dangereux adversaire : Lui même


Poison

Le Chevalier des Poissons battit stupidement des paupières.

Un peu hébété, il regarda autour de lui.  
C'était bien son Temple, sa Maison…Ses appartements…

Lentement, il monta ses mains devant ses yeux pour les fixer un long moment avant d'effleurer son visage de ses doigts fins.

Il était…vivant ??? Comment était-ce possible ?

Comme ivre, il oscilla jusqu'à la porte de sa Maison.  
C'était bien le Sanctuaire, aussi immaculé qu'il l'avait connu dix-sept ans auparavant lorsque son maitre l'avait amené là avec deux autres élèves.

Lentement, il descendit les marches qui le séparaient de la Maison du Verseau.

Aussi hébété que lui, Camus le fixa un long moment.

"- On est….vivant ?" Murmura le verseau, aussi incrédule et émerveillé qu'un enfant devant le père noël.

"- CAMUS !!!"

Un rire vibrant brisa le silence tenu avant que Milo ne se jette dans les bras de son ami de toujours, heureux comme un gosse.

Cela paru sortir le Verseau de son étonnement incrédule. Aussi enthousiaste et heureux que son camarade, il serra Milo contre lui.

"- On est vivant !!! Vivant !!!"

Mains dans la main, ils firent signe au poisson.

"- Viens !!!"

Aphrodite ne prit pas la main offerte de Camus. Le verseau le fixa sans comprendre une seconde avant qu'une grande tristesse n'apparaisse dans ses yeux verts.

"- Viens…" Répéta Camus sans insister pour que le poisson prenne sa main.

Le Verseau se laissa trainer par Milo sous le sourire un peu triste du Poisson.

A chaque fois qu'ils rencontraient un autre chevalier d'or, aussi hébété qu'eux, ils se tombaient dans les bras, ressentant intimement le besoin de toucher les autres pour être certain qu'ils étaient bien en vie….sauf Aphrodite…

Petit à petit, à mesure qu'ils descendaient, les Chevaliers des maisons plus basses remontaient vers eux, aussi enthousiaste et heureux que jamais.

Lorsque tout le monde se retrouva au seuil de la maison de la Vierge, les rires étaient si forts que la nouvelle de leur retour n'aurait pas besoin d'être annoncée aux chevaliers de bronze et d'argent. Tous pouvaient entendre leurs voix et sentir leurs cosmos hurler de la joie d'être vivant.

Milo ne lâchait pas la main de Camus, Mû ne pouvait se résigner à lâcher celle de son maitre ramené à la vie comme eux, Dohko souriait sans retenue à son ami de toujours, Aldébarran avait soulevé de terre la Vierge pour le saluer au grand amusement de tout le monde, les jumeaux ne parvenaient pas à détacher leurs regard l'un de l'autre et se murmuraient des petits riens dans cette langue qui n'était qu'à eux, le Lion racontait à son grand frère tout ce qui lui était arrivé pendant son "absence".

Seul le cancer restait un peu à l'écart, les yeux fixés sur le poisson. Il finit par se décider. Aphrodite n'avait jamais aimé se mêler à la foule des chevaliers mais…C'était une occasion exceptionnelle. Une occasion de tout recommencer.

"- Tu n'as pas l'air heureux 'Dite."

Le Poisson eut un petit sourire triste.

"- Comment ne pas l'être, nous sommes tous en vie…Redevenus nous même… Comme avant…"

Lentement, Aphrodite baissa les yeux pour ne pas laisser trop voir sa douleur et son désespoir. Rien n'avait changé…..

DM voulu poser une main sur l'épaule de son ami mais Aphrodite se déroba, comme toujours. Jamais il ne laissait personne le toucher… A moins que la personne ne porte des gants et qu'elle ne touche pas sa peau nue…

Un voile de colère passa dans les yeux du Cancer. Qu'est ce qui prenait au poisson maintenant ? Ils se connaissaient pourtant bien à présent… Intimement même… C'était même lui qui lui avait sauté au cou, utilisant un peu du court temps donné par Hades pour revenir au Sanctuaire et tuer Athéna. C'était le poisson qui s'était donné à lui avec un désespoir qui avait intimidé le cancer. Leur étreinte avait été courte, violente et intense. Autant que la fausse vie que leur avait redonnée Hades.

Et maintenant… Maintenant… il le repoussait ?

Le poisson baissa un peu plus la tête.

Cela lui faisait si mal….Tellement mal de repousser le Cancer….

"- Aphro !!!"

Le Chevalier des poissons releva les yeux. Un sourire soulagé lui échappa lorsque Camus vint l'attirer dans le groupe, sans jamais le toucher, comme toujours…

Un voile de haine passa sur les trais dur du Cancer, jaloux de la connivence qu'il sentait entre le verseau et le poisson.

Milo l'attrapa par le bras.

"- Ne fais pas ca, DM…."

Le cancer se dégagea avec brutalité.

"- Ne gâche pas ce moment." Continua le Scorpion.

"- Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut le dire." Gronda l'italien en suivant des yeux Camus qui ouvrait le chemin devant Aphrodite, veillant toujours à ce que personne ne l'effleure.

Le regard de Milo se voila de tristesse.

"- Demande toi plutôt pourquoi. Avant de t'en prendre aux autres." Souffla-t-il gentiment.

Il tapota doucement le bras du Cancer. Le retour à la vie n'était pas forcément une bénédiction pour tous… Loin de là…

Dohko lança un regard significatif à Shion.  
Eux aussi savaient…Mais pour l'instant, l'heure était aux réjouissances et à l'enthousiasme. Et le Poisson n'était pas seul. Milo et Camus se débrouillait pour qu'il puisse se mêler à ses pairs sans risque…

***

Le Poisson s'agenouilla parmi ses roses.

Il y avait bien longtemps qu'il ne sentait plus la morsure de leurs épines ou de leur poison.

Il y avait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait plus rien à craindre d'elles…

Une larme roula sur sa joue.

Il n'était revenu à la vie que pour mourir parmi elles.

Il n'était revenu à la vie que pour souffrir encore de sa solitude…Séparé a jamais de ses amis… et du seul chevalier dont la simple présence au Sanctuaire lui réchauffait le cœur…

"- Aphrodite…"

Le jeune chevalier caressa une dernière fois une grosse rose rouge avant de se redresser.

"- Chevaliers…."

Shion s'approcha d'un pas mais s'arrêta avant même que le poisson ne puisse le mettre en garde contre les roses.

"- Tu ne devrais pas rester seul parmi tes roses, Aphrodite…"

Le jeune nordique haussa les épaules. Quelle importance qu'il reste seul parmi ses fleurs ou parmi les siens…L'ancien chevalier du Bélier ne pouvait pas comprendre.

"- Aphrodite….Je suppose que tu connais les noms de tous ceux qui t'on précédés…"

Le Chevalier des poissons hocha la tête. Bien sur qu'il connaissait leurs noms… Il les avait apprit par cœur dans les premiers jours de son exil dans la douzième Maison.

"- Alors tu dois connaître celui d'Albafika…."

Aphrodite opina encore du chef. Il le connaissait bien sur. Il était un contemporain de Shion et Dokho. D'après ce que lui avait dit son maitre, il était le premier or mort lors de la précédente guerre sainte.

"- Alors tu sais qu'il est mort en protégeant le Sanctuaire et la petite ville en contrebas en éliminant Minos…Avant que nous n'ayons la possibilité de tuer pour de bon les spectres."

"- Je… je l'ignorais…." S'étonna le poisson.

Il savait juste qu'il était mort un peu plus loin, dans ce qui avait été un champ de fleur mais était à présent plus stérile d'un champ de rocher malgré la terre meuble et la rivière non loin.

"- Il est mort en se servant du Crimson Thorn…" Souffla doucement Shion. "J'étais là lorsqu'il s'est éteint…"

Aphrodite baissa les yeux. Il aurait du savoir qu'au moins eux deux savaient.

"- Ne t'impose pas le même isolement, 'Dite… Tu as une chance de tout recommencer…"

Le pauvre poisson cueillit une rose qu'il serra fort dans son poing. Un peu de sang coula sur le sol.

"- Je devrais être mort pour ce geste." Murmura tristement le Poisson.

Attristé, les deux vieux chevaliers n'insistèrent pas plus.

Le fardeau du chevalier des poissons était aussi lourd à porter que celui du chevalier du cancer ou de la Vierge.

"- Tu devrais quand même leur dire…" Insista Dokho.

"- Ils sont trois à savoir. Ca suffit."

"- Il ne cessera d'insister, tu le sais…Et il finira par te haïr…" Continua Shion.

Aphrodite tressaillit.

Lorsqu'il releva les yeux sur ses ainés, il faisait bien plus jeune que ses vingt deux ans.

"- Je finirais par le tuer…"

"- Il a une longue expérience de la mort, Aphrodite… N'oublie pas que les Ors vont souvent par deux. Ce n'est pas sans raison…."

Le poisson leur tourna le dos. Sans un mot de plus, il s'enfonça dans son jardin de roses sans sentir les griffures de leurs épines sur ses jambes. Il y avait longtemps qu'il ne sentait plus leur poison….  
Depuis sa petite enfance….

Lentement, il s'approcha de la tombe de son maitre. L'homme n'avait été qu'un simple chevalier d'argent, mais il lui avait apprit tout ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir en tant que Chevalier d'Or.

Pendant des mois, il lui avait interdit ainsi qu'aux deux autres enfants qu'il avait prit sous son aile, de s'approcher des roses… Pendant des mois, il avait d'abord renforcé leurs corps, affuté leurs esprit et amplifié leurs cosmos. Le plus vieux des trois enfants étaient mort pendant cette période. Le corps broyé par la difficulté.

Au bout d'un an, ils avaient enfin pu commencer à s'occuper des roses. Aucun des deux enfants n'avait compris au départ pourquoi les roses étaient si importantes… ce n'était que lorsque les premières fièvres et les premières douleurs avaient pliées leurs petits corps d'enfants en deux que leur maitre leur avait apprit la vérité.

Ils devaient se lier aux roses…Ils devaient baigner dans leur poison…L'accepter…ne faire qu'un avec le poison….Ce n'était que comme cela qu'ils pourraient les contrôler et protéger le Palais, le Sanctuaire, le Pope et Athéna…

Finalement, Seul Aphrodite avait survécut au poison, son sang à présent aussi vicié que celui de son maitre et de tous les Poissons avant lui…

Alors son maitre lui avait donné son dernier apprentissage. L'ultime conseil après qu'il ait apprit à contrôler toutes les attaques de son signe.

Plus jamais il ne devrait toucher un autre être humain… Plus jamais il ne devrait avoir de contact avec qui que ce soit….

La seule caresse de sa main sur la peau d'un simple humain pouvait tuer à présent. Le moindre baiser échangé avec une amante, la moindre étreinte étaient l'assurance d'une mort certaine…

Aphrodite avait tué le chevalier d'argent pour ca…L'avait libéré du poison qui couraient dans leurs veine à tous les deux.  
Et il était resté seul… Si atrocement seul… Avec juste la compagnie de ses roses pour l'éloigner de la folie…

Lorsque son plus proche voisin avait fait son apparition, seule la faim de contact était parvenue à le tirer de son isolation d'ermite.

Sans réfléchir, il avait avoué à Camus le mur qui le séparait de tous. Le verseau, calme et réfléchit, l'avait vite soutenu, rapidement imité par un scorpion qui ne quittait jamais bien longtemps le français. Sa solitude s'en était trouvée un peu apaisée.

Puis était arrivé le Cancer. Froid, dur, méprisant… Et qui souffrait autant que lui….

Les deux enfants étaient rapidement devenus ami.

A son grand soulagement, les contacts répugnaient autant que cancer que le poisson en étaient privés. Et ils en étaient restés là…  
Jusqu'à l'arrivée des Bronzes, jusqu'à ce qu'ils tuent DM… Jusqu'à ce qu'il se laisse tuer….

Jusqu'à ce que Hadès leur rende un peu de vie et que le Poisson puisse enfin gouter pour quelques instants à l'étreinte du Cancer…

Jusqu'à ce qu'Athéna les arrachent tous à la mort…

Et qu'il retourne à sa solitude première…

Un petit sanglot étouffé lui échappa.

N'avaient ils pas assez donnés à la déesse, tous autant qu'ils étaient. N'avaient pas assez souffert de la solitude pour que la malédiction qui courait dans leur sang disparaisse enfin…

Pour les Poissons, la mort n'était pas une défaite, elle était une bénédiction. Un soulagement qu'ils attendaient tous avec une nostalgie qu'aucun autre Chevalier ne pouvait comprendre…A part peut-être le Cancer… Être enfin comme les autres, souffrir dans la mort certes….Mais souffrir comme les autres…Des même maux que les autres humains… Enfin…

Il fallut un long moment à Aphrodite pour reprendre son calme.

Les yeux rougis des larmes versées, le Chevalier des Poissons regagna sa Maison.

Il aurait du se sentir reconnaissant a Athéna de l'avoir arraché a la mort. Pourtant, plus il se rapprochait de son Temple et plus la fraicheur hostile des murs, la pénombre perpétuelle des couloirs et la solitude glacée qui en montait l'effrayait.

Il n'avait que trop vécu cela. Il n'en pouvait plus…

Une main brutale se posa sur son épaule.

Immédiatement, le chevalier des Poissons repoussa le fou qui venait de risquer sa vie sans le vouloir.

"- Que…DM ??? Mais es-tu fou ???" S'emporta le poisson, immédiatement inquiet.

Heureusement pour lui, le Cancer portait son armure.

L'italien lui jeta un regard mauvais, blessé.

"- Tu me repousses maintenant…" C'était juste une constatation.

Le poisson ferma les yeux. Il s'en voulait de faire du mal à son ami. Même si c'était pour son propre bien… S'il avait su qu'Athéna leur rendrait la vie, jamais il n'aurait…jamais il ne se serait jeté à la tête du Cancer.

"- Tu ne peux pas comprendre."

"- J'ai bien vu comment Milo et Camus te couvait. Ce n'était peut-être pas sur moi qu'il aurait fallu sauter comme une chienne en chaleur."

Aphrodite encaissa sans rien dire. DM avait raison…Pour de mauvaises raisons certes mais le résultat était le même.

"- DM…"

Le Cancer se détourna violement.

"- Ne m'adresse jamais plus la parole Chevalier. Ou je ne répondrais pas de mes actes." Siffla l'italien avant de quitter presque en courant la Maison des poissons.

Un petit rire de désespoir échappa au finlandais sans qu'il ne se soucie des larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues

"- Mais tue moi, DM….S'il te plait tue moi…" Murmura-t-il dans le silence de son Temple.

Le Cancer dévala les marches qui le ramèneraient à sa maison avec un mélange de rage impuissante et de douleur.

Lorsque Aphrodite lui avait murmuré a l'oreille qu'il l'aimait…Lorsqu'ils étaient revenu a la vie….Un moment il avait cru…Un moment il avait espéré…  
Puis tout s'était écroulé aussi rapidement d'un chevalier d'or se dégage d'une poigne inopportune.

Il y avait cru…Il était entré dans la mort le sourire aux lèvres avec cette confession du poisson, suffisante pour le réchauffer dans les glaces du Cocyte. Il n'avait besoin de rien d'autre…  
Et tout s'était écroulé en un instant…

La colère et la jalousie le transpercèrent de nouveau.

"- DM ! Attends !"

Le Cancer lâcha un sifflement de rage lorsque le Verseau apparut devant lui.  
C'était sa faute à lui. A lui et au scorpion…Ils étaient bien tous les deux. Ne pouvaient-ils pas lui laisser Aphrodite ?

"- Je vais te tuer…" Gronda DM avant de constater qu'il ne pouvait bouger.

Un cri de rage impuissante lui échappa. Il s'échina un long moment sur la glace créée jusqu'à ses hanches par le Chevalier du Verseau.

Tristement, Camus le regarda faire avant de poser ses mains sur ses épaules.

"- Arrête DM… Je ne suis pour rien dans le rejet d'Aphrodite. Et tu n'y es pour rien non plus…"

Le Gardien de la Troisième maison parvint à libérer un peu son bassin, suffisamment pour pouvoir se retourner à moitié et attraper le Verseau par les cheveux.

Camus le laissa faire.

"- Toi…Toi tu…"

"- DM…"

Le Verseau laissa le Cancer se calmer un peu. Lorsqu'il l'estima suffisamment apaisé, il chassa la glace qui l'immobilisait avant de prendre sa main dans la sienne.

"- Viens…"

Surpris par le contact, DM se laissa faire. Personne ne le touchait jamais…Personne ne touchait jamais la Mort….

Une fois assis sur un vieux fauteuil, la colère du Cancer monta de nouveau. Partout autour de lui il pouvait voir que le Verseau et le Scorpion vivaient ensemble. Deux chaises autour de la table, deux fauteuils, deux verres qui égouttaient près de l'évier, deux assiettes…..Un seul lit avec deux oreillers….Quelques photos du couple…

"- Qu'est ce que tu veux ?" gronda-t-il, prêt à sauter à la gorge de son cadet.

Les yeux remplis de tristesse, Camus finit par murmurer.

"- Je vais rompre une promesse que j'ai fais à Aphrodite quand j'avais cinq ans, DM…Lui en avait sept et venait de recevoir son armure. "

Le Cancer s'immobilisa. Qu'est ce que c'était que ce préambule ?

Doucement, avec autant de précaution que possible malgré la difficulté de ce qu'il avait à dire, Camus expliqua à l'italien la malédiction qui courait dans le sang de chaque Chevalier des Poissons.

Petit à petit, toute couleur déserta le visage olivâtre du Cancer.

"- Vous étiez mort…" Murmura encore Camus, avouant qu'il savait pour leur unique étreinte. "Plus rien n'avait d'importance…."

Le cancer resta silencieux de longues minutes, trop choqué pour réagir. Il ne prit pas garde à la tasse de thé brulante que Camus mit entre ses mains tremblantes, pas plus qu'au bras que le Verseau passa autour de ses épaules pour l'attirer contre lui lorsque ses larmes commencèrent à couler. Enfin, il reposa son thé, à présent froid et se dégagea de l'étreinte amicale du Verseau.

"- Merci….Pour m'avoir expliqué…" Murmura DM d'une voix blanche. "Qui…. est au courant ?" Demanda-t-il encore.

Camus mit un instant avant de répondre.

"- Milo et moi. Shion, peut-être Dokho, et Saga…"

"- Merci…" Répéta le Cancer avant de quitter le onzième temple.

Sans se faire remarquer, il monta jusqu'au Palais du Pope.

Personne ne lui demanda des comptes lorsqu'il alla se planter devant la statue d'Athéna.

Un peu inquiets, les gardes finirent par quitter les environs lorsque Shion les rassura.

Le cancer avait besoin d'un peu de temps.

Les yeux levés vers le visage hiératique de la statue de la déesse, il ne put retenir longtemps ses insultes et sa colère.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'on posa une couverture sur es épaules que le Cancer remarqua qu'il était tombé à genoux devant la statue et sanglotait comme un enfant.

"- Tu ne devrais pas rester là." Murmura doucement Aphrodite.

DM détourna les yeux.

"- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?" Il avait voulu aboyer après le poisson mais seul un triste soupir avait franchit ses lèvres.

"- Shion m'a envoyé cherché….Tu sais alors…"

L'italien hocha la tête

Le poisson remonta la couverture sur la tête du Cancer pour l'enlacer sans risque et coller sa joue contre la sienne malgré le tissu qui les séparait.

"- Je suis désolé…"

Le cancer s'abandonna a l'étreinte avec un frisson. Ses mains le démangeaient tellement de prendre Aphrodite dans ses bras, de le serrer contre lui, d'embrasser ses lèvres pleines et chaudes…

Le Poisson finit par le repousser un peu.

"- Ne reste pas là, DM… Je n'aime pas te voir comme ça…"

Silencieux, le cœur en miette, les deux hommes redescendirent dans la douzième Maison du Sanctuaire.

Il n'y avait rien qu'ils puissent faire…

Peut-être était-ce leur punition pour avoir trahis Athéna après tout…être aussi proches et incapable de simplement effleurer les doigts de l'autre…

Ils n'avaient plus qu'à espérer le pardon de la déesse…

Peut-être alors, un jour, lorsqu'ils auraient éduqués des élèves, et qu'ils auraient la permission d'Athéna de laisser leurs armures, peut-être alors se suicideraient-ils ensemble, dans une seconde et dernière étreinte…


End file.
